With development of mobile communications technologies and large-scale deployment of 3G or 4G networks, small-cell access points having small coverage areas, such as a small cell (small cell) or a small base station are densely deployed in places where there are many mobile users (for example, a shopping mall), so that the users may enjoy high-rate data services.
However, dense deployment of small base stations causes a mobility management entity (Mobility Management Entity, MME) or a serving gateway (Serving-Gateway, S-GW) to establish a large number of S1 interfaces with the small base stations, or causes a macro base station macro eNB to establish a large number of X2 interfaces with the small base stations. Because existing backhaul links based on Stream Control Transmission Protocol (Stream Control Transmission Protocol, SCTP) bearers also consume a large number of memory resources, the backhaul links based on a large number of activated S1 or X2 interfaces, even if no data service is transmitted, increase bearing pressure of the MME or S-GW or macro eNB, easily causing a transmission bottleneck in the backhaul links.